Manslayer Legacy meets Royalty
by Autumn Lilly of the Valley 6
Summary: Tradition and circumstances are always hard to accept especially when you’re being forced to do something you don’t want to do.
1. Chapter 1

His majesty Shi Ryuuki sat at his desk reading over the latest report concerning Dr

Manslayer Legacy meets Royalty

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Pro

His majesty Shi Ryuuki sat at his desk reading over the latest report concerning Dr. Komamura the murderous doctor that had begun showing up in China claiming to be able to cure consumption. The "good" doctor was coning people all over China into believing that he could cure consumption but instead would give them poison and then just vanish before anyone noticed it was poison. The report concluded that there was no patterned to where Dr. Komamura would show up or when which was making it more difficult to stop him even though notices had been sent out regarding this matter.

"This is very troublesome. We have already sent out notices to each providence about Dr. Komamura and yet people are still being coned by him. What more can we do?" Ryuuki asked laying the report on his desk.

"Perhaps we should talk to the officials in each providence and have them increasing the number of patrols." Shuuei suggested.

"We need to be doing more than that this is getting serious. Perhaps we can have the patrolmen keep track of all those who suffer from consumption gather them all up into one location in each providence to keep an eye on them and make sure Dr. Komamura can't get to them." The emperor said.

"That is going to be close to impossible your majesty. The villagers will be wary of the patrolman wanting to gather them up not to mention where to put them all." Kouyuu told him.

"Haven't the Department of Imperial Censorate come up with anything more?" The emperor asked.

"Unfortunately no reports of his whereabouts come in too late and he is gone by the time intelligences get to the location. He appears to know poisons if he is able to come into a town and leave before anyone notices their loved ones have been poisoned. And he is obviously knows his way around the country or is a spy/assassin if he has been able to avoid being captured for this long. We are not dealing with a normal human." Shuuei told them and the emperor nodded.

I can't stand people who pray on other people's fears and sorrows." Kouyuu growled.

"We will find him before this gets too much more out of hand." The emperor declared.

Else where

"He's in Saiunkoku providence. You have family there do you not Rem-dono?" Sano asked the red-headed violet eyed girl who stood by the sink cleaning dishes.

"I do have family there thank you so much Sano-sensei for finding out where he is." Rem said bowing before putting the dishes in the cupboard.

"Just beat the crap out of him and make him suffer for what he did to Kenshin." Sano told her and she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Manslayer Legacy meets Royalty

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter one

As the carriage entered into town it slowed down and two boys and a girl jumped from it onto the street. The remaining girl in the carriage watched as her comrades disappeared down the street hoping they'd find their destination before dark.

"Ojisan." Rem smiled stepping out of the carriage in front of the Kou family estate seeing her uncle staying at the front gate.

"Welcome Rem-dono. How was the trip?" Shouka asked his niece embracing her.

"It was lovely with the seasons changing." Rem told him smiling.

"Where are Shuurei-dono and Seiran-san?" Rem asked as they walked towards the house.

"Shuurei has been accepted into his majesty's royal harem and Seiran has been promoted in the royal army and is now one of the emperor's personal guards." Shouka told her leading her to the guest bedroom.

"That's so great Ojisan." Rem smiled and he nodded.

"They are both walking on their own path. I told Shuurei that you were coming to visit and she wanted to see you. I made arrangements for tomorrow afternoon for us all to have lunch at the palace." He told her before leaving her to get settled into the guest room.

The first place Shouka took Rem the next morning when they reached the palace was to see Shuurei in the emperor's harem.

"Shuurei." Shouka called knocking on the sliding door of the royal harem.

"Otoosan." Shuurei questioned sliding open the door to greet him.

"Otoosan it's really good to see you." Shuurei cried hugging her dad before she saw Rem standing just a little behind him.

"Rem-chan." Shuurei cried wrapping her arms around Rem.

"It's really good to see you Shuurei-dono." Rem said hugging her back.

"How was the trip? Did Otoosan feed you before coming. Come in and sit down and talk to me. You can go to work now Otoosan." Shuurei waved Shouka off taking Rem inside the harem.

"Thank you Ojisan ill see you at lunch." Rem said bowing before she followed Shuurei into the harem.

"Have fun girls." Shouka called after them before heading for the archives.

"How's your father doing?" Shuurei asked after she poured Rem and herself some tea.

"He's doing good still sick though." Rem told her tensing a little.

"It must be really hard for you to take care of him knowing what happened to your mother." Shuurei said trying to comfort her.

"It really is when there is nothing I can do. I can only just watch and wait that's why I came here. I just needed to get away from the depression and the feeling of being helpless." Rem said wiping away a tear.

"I am so sorry this had to happen to you. No one should have to face losing their parents like this." Shuurei said pulling Rem closer as she cried.

"Ok enough tell me how you ended up here in the palace and as the emperor's concubine no less." Rem said pulling away from Shuurei wiping the tears from her face.

"It was Grand Master Shou Taishi's idea. He was hoping that the emperor would straighten up if he had a wife and somehow I was recommended." Shuurei explained.

"And has that worked so far?" Rem asked her.

"Surprisingly yes the emperor has done an entire 360. He's beginning to take part in inner court happenings and he is even taking the measures to help the other providences improve their conditions. I am so proud of him." Shuurei smiled.

"Wow sounds like you had quite an impact on him that he change that much." Rem smiled and Shuurei nodded.

"He will be an excellent emperor one day if he stays on this path." Shuurei smiled.

"Well with you behind him he will most certainly be a great emperor." Rem told her and Shuurei blushed.

The two continued to talk until they heard a knock at the sliding door and Rem stood up and slide the door open revealing Seiran who smiled at her.

"Seiran-san." Rem said cheerfully giving him a hug.

"Rem-dono." Seiran smiled hugging her back.

"It's been a really long time. Shouka-sama told me that you're one of the emperor's personal guards now that's so great Seiran-san." Rem said pulling back a little from their embrace and looking at him and he nodded.

"It's good to see you Rem-dono." Seiran smiled at her.

"The emperor sent me to retrieve both of you for lunch." Seiran told them as Shuurei stood up and walked over to them.

"How long are you staying Rem-dono?" Seiran asked as they walked on their way to the to the emperor's quarters.

"Only for a few weeks. I don't want to leave my dad side for too long even if Sano and Megumi are there to take care of him." Rem told him.

"How's your dad's health holding up?" Seiran asked when they reached the emperor's quarters.

"He's not getting any better but he's doing fine for now." Rem told him after pausing in her steps for a few seconds.

"I am sorry that is a difficult topic for you to talk about I am sorry." Seiran said walked over towards Rem noticing her uneasiness.

"It's ok really. I know I haven't been good at keeping you guys in the loop here." Rem told him giving him a reassuring smile.

"We are here for you if you need us." Shuurei told her and Seiran nodded.

"Thanks." Rem nodded as Seiran open the doors for her and Shuurei to walk in.

"Your majesty Shuurei-dono and Rem-dono have arrived." Seiran announced bowing and Shuurei and Rem followed suite also bowing.

"It's an honor to meet you your majesty." Rem said while bowing.

"We are happy to meet Shuurei-dono's much talked about and loved cousin." Ryuuki smiled at Rem and she blushed.

"Rem-dono I would like you to meet the General of our left Imperial Army Ran Shuuei and Ri Kouyuu our Vice Secretary of Civil Affairs." Ryuuki said gesturing to each man who stood beside him.

"Nice to meet you Ran Shuuei, Ri Kouyuu." Rem said bowing to them.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman." Shuuei said smiling at Rem and she blushed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Rem-dono stay away from him he's a womanizer." Kouyuu told her gesturing towards Shuuei who made a face.

"Quit spreading lies about me Kouyuu-sensei it's not nice. I am not really a womanizer Rem-dono. " Shuuei told her and the emperor laughed from beside him.

"Shall we have some tea while we wait for Shouka-sama?" The emperor said standing up and walking towards the table.

"Where about are you from Rem-dono?" Shuuei asked her while pouring her some tea.

"Ankang in the yellow providence." Rem told him and he nodded.

"I've been there it is very nice this time of year when the leafs begin to change." Shuuei smiled and Rem nodded.

Their talking continued for a few more minutes until Shouka made his entrance and sat down at the table after bowing to his majesty.

"Forgive our intrusion your majesty but we must insist that you stay away from Rem-dono and have her removed from the palace. Both of her parents suffered from consumption and she may also be infected with it as well." Grand Master Sa Taiho told them walking into the emperor's table.

"Is this true?" The emperor asked Rem as she stood.

"Yes it is true that both of my parents suffer from consumption. Thank you for having me as a guest here in the palace your majesty." Rem said bowing before leaving.

"You can't do that to her." Shuurei protested.

"It's fine Shuurei-dono I am use to this. Ill see you back at the house later Shouka-sama." Rem said leaving and both Shuurei and Seiran gave Ryuuki a hard look.

"I think I just lost my appetite please excuse me." Shuurei said standing up following Rem.

"Ill escort you back to the harem." Seiran said standing up and walking out.

"Was that really necessary right this second Grand Master Sa Taiho." The emperor asked.

"I am sorry your majesty but I only had your health in mind. If you were to get sick then what would we do?" Grand Master Sa Taiho apologized bowing.

"Rem-dono really is use to this both her mother and father suffered from consumption and her mother died from it last fall. Most of the community avoids her and her family afraid that they'd contract it. Fortunately some of her father's friends have helped her take care of her family. Do not worry about her your majesty I will speak with her when I get home this evening." Shouka told him standing and bowing.

"We would like to apologize to her personally if that is alright." Ryuuki told him and Shouka nodded.

"Then you can stop by this evening after dinner." Shouka told him before leaving.

"Imagine being treated as a leper because your parents are sick. We should bring her some flowers." Shuuei said out loud.

"This isn't a date Shuuei." Kouyuu barked.

"Flowers might not hurt though we don't know how Shuurei-dono would react to us being her cousin flowers." Ryuuki said looking at Shuuei.

"I am sure that she wouldn't mind if she knew why you were giving them to Rem-dono and if all these fails ill tell her that the flowers where from me." Shuuei smiled.

"Quit trying to pick her up." Kouyuu growled.

"I am just trying to help our friend Ryuuki-sama out." Shuuei said grabbing a hold of Ryuuki's shoulder and shaking him a little.

"We thank you for your concern Shuuei-sensei but I am sure Shuurei-dono will understand." Ryuuki told him moving his shoulder out of Shuuei's grasp.

After leaving the palace, Rem made her way through the city trying to find her way to the Shiga's house.

"Is this the Shiga's house?" Rem asked the man about her age behind the counter.

"Why yes it is I am Hisagi how may I help you?" The man asked checking out Rem.

"Quit hitting on the poor girl and go take inventory or something. I am Edi Shiga how can I help you?" A man with blonde hair asked walking over to Rem.

"I am Kamiya Rem." Rem told him and he nodded in understanding and ushered her into one of the back rooms.

"Your comrades arrived the other night and have been training since then. We've been able to pinpoint Dr. Komamura's location he owns a sweet shop across town. We are having someone check the accuracy of the information but you should be able to go there tomorrow morning or afternoon. " Edi told her as they walked into the training room.

Rem smiled watching Baiko and Ryozo practice as she and Edi walked over to Akiko.

"Rem-chan you made it. How was your uncle?" Akiko asked hugging her.

"He's really good, my cousin Shuurei is one of the emperor's concubines now and Seiran is one of the emperor personal bodyguards." Rem told her.

"Wow your family is really important now aren't they." Akiko said and Edi checked Rem out studying her.

"At least my uncle's family is." Rem told her as she watched the boys practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Manslayer Legacy meets Royalty

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter two

"You didn't have to walk me home Hisagi-san." Rem said as she and Hisagi walked back to the Kou estate.

"I couldn't very well let such a beautiful lady walk around on the streets by herself." Hisagi smiled.

"You're forgetting that I can protect myself but thank you." Rem told him.

"I know but I'd feel a lot better knowing you made it to your uncle's safe." Hisagi said opening the front gate of the Kou estate.

"Who are you and why are you with my niece?" Shouka asked not looking too happy.

"My name is Ayasegawa Hisagi I was just making sure she got home safe sir." Hisagi said bowing.

"Well thank you and have a good night." Shouka said gesturing for Rem to get in the house.

"Thank you Hisagi-san." Rem said bowing before walking towards the house.

"You missed dinner. His majesty will be here shortly." Shouka told her as they walked.

"I am sorry Ojisan I went to visit some friends of my father's. Why is Ryuuki-sama coming?" Rem questioned him.

"As long as you're staying here I would like to know where you are and who you're with. His majesty felt bad about what happened earlier and he wanted to personal apologize to you for what happened." Shouka explained and Rem nodded.

"Is someone here Ojisan?" Rem asked hearing some voices.

"Yes Kou Reishin and Kou Kijin came to meet you when they heard you were here." Shouka explained showing her towards the kitchen.

"Ill go make them some tea and something to eat." Rem said entering the kitchen.

"Good idea." Shouka whispered going to attend to their guests.

"Was it Rem-dono out front? Where is she?" Reishin asked when Shouka walked in without anyone.

"It was Rem-dono she went to the kitchen to make us some new tea and something to eat. I am going to go help her." Shouka told them about to leave.

"That's quite alright I am sure she can manage." Reishin told him smiling politely.

Rem appeared a few minutes later with a fresh pot of tea for them.

"Good evening Reishin-sama, Kijin-sama." Rem said bowing after she poured them each a cup of tea.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rem-dono." Kijin said smiling.

"Please call me Ojisan Rem-dono." Reishin smiled.

It took a few seconds before Rem realized that he was waiting for her to call him Ojisan.

"But I am not technically your mei though." Rem told him.

"Hmmm you're right but it has a nice ring to it. I can also change that fact later if you like." Reishin told her.

"There you go again trying to bully someone into getting what you want. Just tell Shuurei-dono you're her Ojisan alright and leave Rem-dono alone." Kijin chimed in.

"This doesn't concern you Kijin-sama." Reishin said glaring at him.

"I think his majesty has arrived." Shouka said escaping from the room and argument.

"Its fine Kijin-sama I don't mind calling him Ojisan." Rem told him trying to easy the tension.

"Don't give in to his bullying he should own up to Shuurei-dono and tell her he's her Ojisan. Don't be his substitute." Kijin told her.

"His majesty has arrived." Shouka announced leading Ryuuki, Kouyuu, Shuuei and Seiran into the room and Rem, Reishin and Kijin stood and bowed.

"Please excuse me while I go get more tea and some sweetened dough twists for everyone." Rem said before leaving the room Seiran following her.

"Rem-dono do you need some help?" Ryuuki asked walking into the kitchen seeing her plating the twists.

"Your majesty?" Rem said in surprise seeing the emperor in the doorway while she handed Seiran the tea.

"No I think Seiran-san and I can handle the tea and twists but thank you for offering." Rem told him nicely.

"I'll take this in and leave you two to talk." Seiran said walking out of the kitchen with the tea.

"Rem-dono we wanted to apologize to you for what happened. We didn't intending to have you leave but you just got up and left by yourself before we could say anything. We realize that Grand Master Sa Taiho might be right but we agree that you don't deserve to be treated like a leper. We would like to offer you an open invitation to come back to the palace anytime you want. Please forgive us for not voicing our protest of you leaving." Ryuuki said bowing.

"You do not need to apologize your majesty the whole situation has already been forgotten." Rem told him pulling him up from his bow smiling.

"You really are a beautiful person if you can forgive and forget like that." Ryuuki said and Rem nodded.

"I learned that from my mom to never to hold a grudge and also that we are only human and entitled to our own thoughts and feelings and shouldn't be judged for them." Rem told him smiling

"Your mother sounds very wise."Ryuuki told her as she plating the warm twists.

"She really was."Rem told him smiling zoning out a little.

"Your father is the Hitokiri Battōsai who helped bring in the Meiji era yes?" Reishin questioned Rem when she returned to the room with Ryuuki.

"Yes he was Battōsai the manslayer." Rem confirmed for him.

"That would mean that your family's legacy is a national treasure in Japan." Kijin chimed in and Reishin eyes sparkled.

"If that's true then why did your family come to China?" The emperor asked.

"My father has made a lot of enemies over the years being the Battōsai and many of them and their families have come after him seeking revenge. It was for my mother's and my own safety that we moved to China." Rem explained.

"The hazard of being a manslayer with a family. With your father being ill your family would have been an easy target." Shuuei said and Rem nodded.

"Exactly which is why I probably shouldn't linger here. Neither Sano nor Megumi have the time nor can they afford to take care and protect my father so I should go back soon." Rem told them.

"But you only just got here." Ryuuki protested.

"I realize that and perhaps when…my father dies ill return here instead of going back with Sano-san and Megumi-dono to Japan." Rem told him trying not to think of the fact that her father was going to die.

"We would welcome you back and into our family if you did come back." Reishin told her and Rem smiled.

"Thank you Ojisan." Rem said bowing and Reishin smiled with delight.

"With your father's legacy you are quite an attractive catch have you given any thought into marriage?" Reishin asked.

"I have not nor do I wish to marry someone for political gain for because of my legacy." Rem told him firmly.

"I understand but it wouldn't hurt to see who was available or open to marriage don't you think?" Reishin asked her.

"She said she wasn't interested in marriage stop bullying her and pushing her in the direction you would like her to go. Rem-dono is smart and knows what she wants stop trying to director her and let her chose her own path." Kijin said annoyed looking at Reishin.

"Just something to think about that's all. We'll be going now have to good night." Reishin said bowing before leaving.

The next day the emperor was working on a new proposal when one of the agents from the Department of Imperial Censorate knocked on the door.

"Your majesty we have located Dr. Komamura's where abouts and he's in the capital. The chief would like permission to organize a party to make a sweep of the city to look for him." The agent said bowing.

"Granted and please keep us informed." The emperor said and the agent bowed and left again.

"He came to the capital." Shuuei said out loud.

"Perhaps his base of operations is here and he came back to resupply. Regardless of the reason we need to find him now while we know where he is." The emperor said and Shuuei and Kouyuu nodded in agreement.

"That's the shop we'll go in first and check out the situation. You two come in after a few minutes." Ryozo instructed Baiko and Rem before he and Akiko made their way into Dr. Komamura's sweet shop.

While Rem and Baiko waited not far from the sweet shop they received notice that the agents from the Department of Imperial Censorate were making a sweep of the city and where heading their way. They had apparently pinpointed Dr. Komamura's location to being in the capital and where on their way to find him.

"Let's go before they get here or word gets out and he runs." Rem said grabbing Baiko's hand and pulling him into the shop with her.

"Welcome to Kotetsu's sweet shop can I help you find something sweet to eat?" Dr. Komamura asked walking over to them greeting them.

"Do you have Botan Rice. I know its Japanese candy but my uncle brought some back with him last time he was over there and I just had to ask if you had any." Rem smiled hanging onto Baiko's arm as she talked to Dr. Komamura.

"Yes we do it's one of my favorite Japanese candies so I stock it. This way please." Dr. Komamura said walking father into the shop.

"Here is it how much can I package up for you today?" Dr. Komamura questioned turning to Rem and Baiko.

"Ummm how about none and we just get down to business." Rem said while pulling her sword out and slashing him across the chest before Baiko, Ryozo and Akiko attacked him as well.

Dr. Komamura seemed stunned and shocked that he was being attacked and found that he was unable to move or call out for help. Rem, Baiko, Ryozo and Akiko took turn slashing Dr. Komamura's arms necks legs anything they could to make him bleed and suffer.

"The other day when I was in that sweet shop over there I heard someone call the owner Doctor." The elderly man told one of the agents from the Department of Imperial Censorate as the others went through the man's house.

"Thank you. Men are target is the sweet shop just down the street." The agent announced and they all filed out of the house and moved down the street.

"We won't kill you only leave you to suffer as you made those with consumption suffer by poisoning them. May you live a long and tortured life knowing what you did to them and their families." Rem said coldly wiping off her sword.

"The Department of Imperial Censorate is on their way here let's go out the back." Ryozo said making his way to the back of the shop followed by the others.

"There's a man injured in here call a doctor." The lead agent called after walking into the shop to find Dr. Komamura lying on the ground.

"Are you Dr. Komamura?" The agent asked and the doctor nodded slowly.

"You're under arrest for mass attempted murder." The lead agent announced and after the doctor bandaged him up Dr. Komamura was taken to a holding cell.

"Witnesses outside reported that four adolescences two male and two female entered the store not to long before we came down the street. Both males were tall one had brown hair while the other black while one girl had red hair and the other light brown hair." The agent reported.

"I see then it would appear that they are responsible for attacking this man since we did not find them inside. Please report these findings to his majesty and begin looking for the four adolescences they should still be in the area." The lead agent said picking up the bloodied clothes from the ground.

"There's the boat." Baiko called as the four made their way down the bank of the river.

"Put these on and cover your hair Rem-dono if they find us it will be because on your hair." Ryozo said handing Rem a large scarf as Baiko shoved the boat off the bank.


	4. Chapter 4

Manslayer Legacy meets Royalty

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter three

"The description of one of the adolescences sounds like Rem-dono." The emperor said after reading through the report on the sweep of the city.

"There aren't that many red-heads in China do you really think she was involved?" Shuuei questioned

"Both of her parents did suffer from consumption and one of the places in the yellow providence that Dr. Komamura hit was Ankang." The emperor told them.

"Should we bring her in for questioning?" Kouyuu asked.

"Yes but we will not turn her or her friends over to Department of Imperial Censorate." Ryuuki told them.

"I will go inform Shouka-sama of this and ask him to bring Rem-dono here." Shuuei said bowing before he left.

"Shouka-sama his majesty would like a word with Rem-dono would you please go retrieve her from your estate?"Shuuei asked Shouka when he reached the archives.

"Of course I will be back shortly." Shouka told him preparing to leave.

"If it's alright I would like to go with you." Shuuei told him and Shouka nodded.

"Is everything alright?" Shouka questioned Shuuei as they walked.

"Yes and no. The Department of Imperial Censorate made a sweep of the city earlier and found Dr. Komamura in a sweet shop slashed and beat-up pretty bad. The problems lays in the fact that four adolescence where seen entering the sweet shop before the Department of Imperial Censorate got there and one of the adolescence matches Rem-dono's description. He wanted me to tell you that he has no intention of turning her or her friends over to the Department of Imperial Censorate he only wishes to talk to her." Shuuei explained.

"I see, I do not know Rem-dono's involvement in the incident since I left her at the estate today but I will do what I can do to help. Please thank the emperor for me for not turning Rem-dono name directly over to the Department of Imperial Censorate." Shouka said stopping and bowing.

When Shouka and Shuuei reached the Kou estate they found a scroll left by Rem.

_Everyone, _

_I want to thank everyone for being so nice and kind to me while I was visiting. _

_To his majesty, Kouyuu-san, Shuuei-san, Reishin-sama and Kijin-sama it was very lovely to of meet you all and I hope that we will meet again._

_To Shouka thank you for allowing me to stay at your estate I really appreciate it. Please apologize to Shuurei and Seiran for me for leaving on such short notices. _

_I received noticed from the Shiga House that my fathers health has worsen and have decided to cut my visit short. Please forgive me for not coming and finding you to tell you this but Shiga had already arranged for me to leave on a carriage shortly after he came to Kou estate. Please tell everyone goodbye for me. _

_ Rem_

"Do you think it's true? I mean the part about her father's health." Shuuei asked Shouka.

"We will go to Shiga House and talk with them to find out." Shouka said and Shuuei nodded.

When Shouka and Shuuei reached Shiga House they found Hisagi sweeping up outside.

"Good day Hisagi-san is Shiga-sama in today?" Shouka asked as they approached.

"Yes he's in the back. I will take you to him." Hisagi said to them leading them inside and into one of the back rooms.

"Shiga-sama there are two gentlemen here to see you." Hisagi bowed to Shiga as he drank his tea.

"Please have a seat." Shiga motioned to Shouka and Shuuei to sit.

"Thank you. I am Kou Shouka Rem-dono's uncle and this is Ran Shuuei." Shouka said introducing them as he and Shuuei bowed before sitting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both what would you like talk about?" Shiga asked them.

"It's about Rem-dono and the Dr. Komamura incident that has occurred." Shouka told him.

"I heard he was found in his shop attacked but what does that have to do with Rem-dono? I hope your not suggesting that your own niece was involved?" Shiga questioned.

"One of the four adolescences seen going into Dr. Komamura's shop before the Department of Imperial Censorate got there resembled Rem-dono. We came here to figure out exactly what happened and what's going on." Shuuei told him.

"Rem-dono disappeared earlier and she left a note explaining that she received word from you that her father's health had taken a turn for the worse. Is this true?" Shouka asked.

"It is true that I received a letter from Sano-san in regards to Kenshin-sensei's health and I informed her of it earlier." Shiga explained while producing the letter for Shouka and Shuuei to read.

"May we borrow this to show to the emperor and Department of Imperial Censorate to clear Rem-dono's name if she is suspected?" Shuuei asked and Edi nodded.

"That's a relief. His majesty will be most relieved to hear this." Shuuei said as he and Shouka made their way back to the palace.

"Indeed." Shouka said nodded.

"Your majesty Rem-dono is on her way to Yellow providence. She received word this morning that her father's health has taken a turn for the worse and has rushed home to his side.  
Shouka told him producing both letters for the emperor to read.

"We see, thank you Shouka-sama, Shuuei-sensei." The emperor said and both Shouka and Shuuei bowed.

"If you would excuse me your majesty I would like to inform Reishin-sama of Rem-dono's departure." Shouka said bowing and the emperor nodded.

"Reishin-sama would you please have tea with me? I have something I wish to discuss with you." Shouka asked Reishin walking up to Reishin's desk.

"Of course aniue please sit. Kouyuu would you please make us some tea." Reishin called to Kouyuu and he nodded.

"What is it that you wished to speak with me about?" Reishin asked.

"It's in regard to Rem-dono and her father's health. Rem-dono receiver notice that her father's health has taken and turn for the worse and she is returning to yellow providence to take care of him. Upon her father's death I would to take her in as a second daughter. I would like permission to do so from you the head of the Kou clan." Shouka told Reishin while Kouyuu served them tea.

"I see, I have no protests for her adaption into the Kou clan you should know that. I would be more than happy to have Rem-dono in the Kou clan. I can think of quite a few good matches for Rem-dono off the up of my head" Reishin said smiling eyes sparkling and Shouka looked a little uneasy.

"I do not wish for you to assault her with potential suitors when she gets here. It could be a year before her father dies there is no need to make preparations now or begin planning anything. I only came here to ask for you permission to adopt Rem-dono not to plan her future." Shouka clarified and Reishin nodded.

"But I will never get the chance to plan Shuurei-dono's wedding now that she's one of the useless emperor's concubine." Reishin protested.

"The only emperor's concubine." Shouka corrected.

"Is that supposed to make me any happier? That useless emperor doesn't deserve my mei Shuurei-dono." Reishin cried out.

"His majesty would like for you to join him for a picnic this afternoon." The messenger told Shuurei and she nodded following him into the garden where Ryuuki was waiting for her.

The messenger bowed and left the two to be alone.

"Your majesty." Shuurei said bowing and the emperor smiled.

"Please call me Ryuuki it is just the two of us." Ryuuki told her and she nodded.

"What has inspired our picnic here today Ryuuki?" Shuurei questioned.

"We wanted to apologize for how we treated Rem-dono. We don't want you to be mad. We apologized to Rem-dono and she has forgiven us but we need your forgiveness." The emperor told her bowing.

"I forgive you since it wasn't you who threw her out but the least you could have done was protested Rem-dono leaving she deserved that much." Shuurei told the emperor and he looked down.

"There is more as well. Rem-dono has left to go back to the yellow providence she received word that her father's health has gotten worse and she wanted to be with him." Ryuuki told her and comforted her Shuurei looked about to cry.

"It's not fair Ryuuki that she lost her mother and she's about to lose her father." Shuurei said quietly crying into Ryuuki's shoulder.

"Unfair things happen all the time we wish we could stop people for dying as emperor but we can't." Ryuuki said while rubbing Shuurei's back.

"I wanted to be an official to make a different and to prevent peoples suffering from happening." Shuurei whispered.

"We know and we are sorry we are being selfish asking you to be ours but we will do whatever you want us to do to make it right." Ryuuki told her causing Shuurei to cry harder.

A few weeks later Rem, Baiko, Ryozo and Akiko arrived in the yellow providence and went their separate ways. Rem headed straight for home hoping that her father hadn't died in the time it took her to get there. To her relief he was still alive.

"Papa I am back." Rem told him sitting down next to him.

"Did you have a nice visit with your uncle Shouka-sama?" Kenshin asked his daughter and she nodded.

Kenshin was not directly related to the Kou but instead through marriage. It was Kaoru brother who married into the Kou family linking the two families. Even though both Kaoru and her brother died Kenshin still visited with the Kou clan every few years. Kaoru and Kenshin had always liked Shouka and his wife Shoukun and had always tried to keep in touch with them over the years since they each had little direct family themselves.

"It was very nice. Shuurei-dono is one of the emperor concubines and Seiran-san is one of the emperor's personal guards. I meet the emperor too and he is really nice." Rem told him smiling.

"That's good I am glad you enjoyed yourself and I am sorry you had to cut your visit short on my account." Kenshin told her.

"You are more important to me than they are. I am sure they understood why I left so suddenly." Rem told him and he closed his eyes.

"Rem-dono please help me with dinner." Megumi asked stepping into the room.

"Coming Megumi-dono." Rem smiled getting up following Megumi out of the room.

"The consumption has worsened to the point where I fear he is too weak to get up. Every now and then he begins coughing fits and he loses a lot of blood each time. I have given him some medicine but there isn't much else I can do for Kenshin. We can only wait for the inevitable I am so sorry Rem-dono." Megumi cried.

"Please don't cry you've done everything you can and I am thankful. I never asked you to go to this extent to help my father but I am happy you did thank you." Rem said bowing trying to hide her tears.

"We are family that's what family does." Megumi told her smiling and Rem nodded.

"Oi you two I am going to go gamble I'll be back for dinner." Sano told them getting up to leave.

"Hold it right there Rooster-head your not taking my money to gamble with. You're going to sit there and wait for dinner." Megumi ordered grabbing him by the neck stopping him.

"Damn Fox always ordering me around why do I have to stay and listen to them cry and be depressed." Sano muttered to himself sitting back down.

"Baka Rooster." Megumi muttered watching Sano.


	5. Chapter 5

Manslayer Legacy meets Royalty

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter four

Nearly a month later Kenshin died in his sleep and Rem sent notice to Shouka and Lord Aritomo Yamagata informing them of her father's death.

"Your majesty Rem-dono's father has died I would like permission to go to the yellow providence to help her move back here." Shouka explained to the emperor and he nodded.

"Please give my condolences to Rem-dono when you see her." The emperor told him.

"I would also like to go to protect Rem-dono and Shouka-sama while they travel." Shuuei said bowing to his majesty and his majesty bowed.

"Do hurry back though." Ryuuki said and both men bowed before leaving.

"Why is it that you wish to go long?" Shouka asked Shuuei as they walked.

"A grieving girl will need someone to comfort her and besides I can help you move Rem-dono's belongings and I will be extra person to protect Rem-dono it she is attacked." Shuuei told him smiling.

When Reishin heard that Kenshin had died and that Shouka and Shuuei where going to help her move back to the capital he suck out of the palace to go along leaving a very anger and annoyed Kouyuu behind.

"Tell me again why you're coming along Reishin-sama?" Shuuei asked while they rode in the carriage to the yellow providence.

"She is my mei I have the right to come along I am family. But if you must know as head if the Kou clan it is my responsibility to welcome all new Kou clan members. And since Shouka is adopting Rem-dono I must go along and meet her and approve of her. Why are you coming long you have no relation to my mei?" Reishin explained.

"I am here to protect Rem-dono in case Shouka-sama can not and to help her move her belongings." Shuuei explained.

"I bet your really only here to take advantage of my sweet innocent mei." Reishin growled and Shuuei made a noise of surprise.

"Stay away from my mei." Reishin told Shuuei keeping an eye on him.

They arrived in Ankang a few weeks later and an elderly man told them where they could find the Kamiya residence and they made their way there. Shouka knocked on the door and it opened revealing a tall brown spiked hared guy who sized all three men up.

"Can I help you three with something?" Sano asked them cracking his knuckles.

"I am Kou Shouka this is my younger brother Kou Reishin and our friend Shuuei-sensei. We are looking for Rem Kamiya this is the Kamiya residence is it not?" Shouka asked him opening his eyes just a bit to scare Sano.

"What do you want with her and just so you know I am not afraid of your kind so that won't work on me mister." Sano told Shouka.

"Quite being a jerk Sano and let them in." Megumi said grabbing Sano by the ear and pulling him away from the door.

"Forgive my husbands rudeness. I am Sagara Megumi please come in Rem-dono has out to get something from the market but your welcome to come in and wait for her." Megumi told them warming stepping back leaving them room to come in.

"Thank you." Shouka said bowing before entering.

"You where friends of Kenshin-sama?" Reishin asked once they were all seated and had their tea.

"Yes we are friends of Kenshin-sama and Kaoru-dono." Megumi nodded.

"Then you are alright with us taking Rem-dono back to the capital with us?" Reishin asked.

"Yes, even though Rem-dono is young Kenshin has always wanted a better life for her one that he could not giver her and one we can't give her either." Megumi told him and he nodded.

"It is every parents wish to give their child a better life and I will do the same for Rem-dono as if she was my own daughter." Shouka reassured her.

"Thank you. We have already packed most of Kenshin's things away as well as Rem-dono's and are storing them in one of the back rooms." Megumi told them.

Rem returned to the House a short time later carrying a basket full or vegetables when she noticed the carriage out front and realized it meant that she would be leaving soon.

"Megumi-dono I got the vegetables for dinner." Rem said cheerfully walking into the kitchen.

"Hello Ojisan Shouka, Ojisan Reishin, Shuuei-sensei." Rem said bowing coming into the living room area.

'Ojisan?" Megumi questioned looking at Sano and he shrugged.

Megumi and Sano continued to watched the exchange with interest especially with the honorific being added in.

"Good evening Rem-dono." Shouka smiled bowing.

"Good evening mei." Reishin said bowing smiling with delight that Rem called him Ojisan.

"Nice to see you again Rem-dono." Shuuei said bowing.

"I am glad to see that you all made it here safely." Rem smiled.

Shouka, Reishin and Shuuei continued talking to Megumi and Sano getting to know them and vise-versa. After dinner they finished packing Kenshin's and Rem's belongs and made plans to leave first thing in the morning.

"Are you sure your fine with me going back to the capital?" Rem questioned Megumi and Sano and they both nodded.

"We'll be fine we aren't that dependent on you. You just be your good self and have fun." Megumi told her smiling and Rem hugged her.

A few seconds later Rem found herself in another embrace that she hadn't expected.

"Don't read too much into this kid." Sano told her hugging her.

"A.k.a he's going to miss you. We both are going to miss you." Write often and listen to Shouka-sama and make friends, don't cause trouble and…" Megumi said as Sano covered her mouth.

"She knows she's not three anymore." Sano told Megumi and she nodded.

"Thank you so much for everything I'll make sure to make you proud." Rem said bowing before Shuuei helped her into the carriage.

"Be careful and watch out for followers." Megumi yelled to them while the carriage drove away.

"You worry too much. No one has been around I am sure they will make it safety to the capital." Sano told Megumi hugging her.

Rem leaned her head against the carriage wall watching where they had been.

"We are being followed." Rem whispered and Shuuei looked at her.

"How do you know?" Shuuei asked.

"I just have this feeling." Rem told him.

"Should be have Shouka-sama stop?" Shuuei asked and Rem shook her head no.

"Not here later in the day. There are too many blind opportunities here in the woods. There should be a clearing an hour or so ahead where we can stop for lunch." Rem told him and he nodded.

"Should I inform Shouka-sama and Reishin-sama?" Shuuei asked.

"Shouka-sama is probably already aware but please inform him I would like to stop at the next clearing to take care of them." Rem told him and Shuuei nodded.

"Shouka-sama Rem says we are being pursued and think we should stop at the next clearing and take care of them." Shuuei said to Shouka and Reishin turned around to see if they were being followed.

"There isn't anyone there though?" Reishin said.

"There is but they are a ways back. I could sense someone following us since we left but I thought they'd lose interest and stop their pursuit but I guess I was wrong." Shouka told them.

"We need to take care of them before we get any closer to the capital." Rem chimed in.

"We will take care of them you stay in the carriage." Shouka ordered.

"But I can help out. They are after me after all." Rem protested.

"That is even more reason for you to stay in the carriage." Shouka told her and Rem made an annoyed sound.

"Can I at least have my dad sword in case they get past the three of you?" Rem asked.

"I suppose you can't be left unarmed." Shouka said.

Shouka stopped the carriage just after the clearing and handed Rem her father's sword while Reishin and Shuuei prepared themselves for the men who were coming up the path behind them.

"Stay in the carriage." Shouka ordered as he took out his sword and began walking away.

Rem watched from the carriage as a bunch of men began emerging from the woods. Shouka, Reishin and Shuuei spilt apart and began fighting against them as they came. All three men were more skilled than Rem had originally thought. Rem noticed that Shouka's sword technique was similar to her father. He was quick with his movements almost un-seeable at times and his' swings were powerful enough to kill a man in one swing. Shuuei was also very skilled at fighting though he was a general so he should know how to use a sword. He was very good at handling me more than two men at once. He'd attack one and then the other before the first had a chance to react and before they realized it would cut them down. But it was Reishin who surprised her the most. He wasn't even using a sword just his fan and a dagger. He had produced a fan made of metal and used it to capture the other man's sword who was attacking him before he used his own dagger to attack. It took no time at all before Shouka, Reishin and Shuuei had beaten the all men in the woods and made their way back to the carriage.

"Are you alright?" Reishin asked Rem climbing into the carriage and sitting next to her.

"Yes I am fine." Rem told him.

It was during the night Rem awoke to sensation that someone was sneaking through the woods towards them. She was certain that they were from the same group they had encountered the day before. Whoever their leaders was was crafty enough to spilt his men in half and attack them two separate times. Rem went to sleep and by morning the group of men had their camp site surrounded.

"Should we wait or just go after them?" Shuuei whispered to Shouka while they ate breakfast.

"We should wait we can't afford to leave Rem-dono unprotected when we are surrounded like this." Shouka told him and he nodded.

"We'll go easy on you three if you just hang over the Battosai's offspring." A large black hared man bearded man said coming out of the woods.

"We will not." Shuuei said as he, Reishin and Shouka stood up drawing their swords.

"Gohei Hiruma." Rem called out finally seeing the leader of the bandits.

"There you are." Hiruma smiled at Rem.

"Stay back Rem." Shouka instructed her and Rem raised her father's sword.

"So you think just because you're the Battosai's offspring that you can defeat me." Hiruma laughed.

"You'd be surprised of what I am capably of." Rem told readying herself to attack.

"Stay in the carriage and allow us to handle this." Shuuei told Rem but she refused to move.

"You boys take care of the men; the Battosai's offspring is mine." Hiruma ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

Manslayer Legacy meets Royalty

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter five

The first of the bandits came rushing at Shuuei who easy evaded the attack hitting the man in the back of the head as another man came forward meeting a similar fate. As the first man got up Shuuei prepared himself to attack this time. He turned and hit the first man just below his knees and as the man fell forward Shuuei caught him and lunched him into the second man sending them to the ground. Reishin closed his fan around one of his opponents sword and used the butt of his dagger to knock out the man as he grabbed the man's sword turning and blocking and incoming attack. He kicked the man in the gut before cutting the man's wrist. Shouka continued to cutting down each man that got in his path on his way to Gohei Hiruma. Hiruma saw Shouka coming and ordered more men to attack him as he moved and appeared behind Rem who blocked his first attack easily.

"You're not as untrained as I originally thought." Hiruma said as Rem blocked attack after attack.

"I am glad you think so." Rem said as she attacked taking his ear off.

His cry of sudden pain caught the attention of Shouka and the others and they momentarily stop fighting to watch Rem attack the man who was easily twice her size. She quickly combated her first attack with another to his wrist which he half blocked. He pushed her back several feet and once Rem regained her balance she waited for his next attack. Hiruma switched hands and ran towards Rem who stood her ground ready to block his attack. As Rem blocked his attack he kicked her in the side sending crashing to the ground.

"I will erase every trace of the existence of Battosai the Manslayer." Hiruma announce grabbing his sword with both hands and bring it down towards Rem.

Shouka quickly came between Hiruma and Rem blocking Hiruma's attack and pushing him back.

"You are interfering with my fight." Hiruma yelled angrily attacking Shouka who easily blocked and counter attacked him sending Hiruma to the ground grabbing his now bleeding side.

Shouka made quick work of dislocating Hiruma's elbows with his next two attacks.

"Bastard." Hiruma cried out as Shouka brought his sword up and then back down beheading Hiruma.

Rem sat in horror as Hiruma's head hit the dirt in front of her. She had never watched someone being beheaded before and seeing it now made her realize why her father gave up manslaying. As soon as Hiruma's men realized their boss was dead they turned their attack onto Shouka who easily cut them down.

"Are you alright Rem-dono?" Shuuei asked after the last of the men had fallen.

"Yes I am fine just a little dazed from watching Shouka-sama behead Hiruma that's all." Rem told him taking his hand as he helped her up.

"Everyone is alright then?" Shouka asked walking over to Shuuei and Rem.

"Thank you for stepping in to save me Ojisan." Rem said bowing to Shouka.

"It was my responsibility to protect you." Shouka told her hugging her.

"Shall we go before we lose the light?" Reishin asked as he joined them making sure she was alright.

"That bastard I swear if he would have harmed one hair on your head he would have been liquid seeping into the ground right now." Reishin growled holding Rem tighter.

"Thank you Ojisan." Rem said hugging him back.

"Let's go." Shouka said wiping off his sword and gathering the horses.

The others followed his lead and headed for the carriage. A few weeks later they arrived in the capital and Reishin ran off to make some arrangements leaving Shouka, Shuuei and Rem to unload the carriage. Reishin made his way to the palace to inform the emperor that he, Shouka, and Shuuei had returned with Rem.

"Your majesty Shouka-sama, Shuuei-sensei and myself have returned with Rem-dono." Reishin told Ryuuki bowing.

"Who gave you permission to go? You left without any word leaving Kouyuu-sensei to take care of your duties. This is not forgivable." Ryuuki told him.

"She is my mei and she was in danger I have a responsibility as the head of the Kou clan to make sure all members of my clan are safe." Reishin told him angrily.

"Your pay will be withheld for your disobedience." The emperor announced.

The emperor decided to ignore the looks of death he was receiving and continued with his work.

"Your majesty you and Shuurei-dono are invited to a welcoming celebration tomorrow night at my estate. You're invited as well Seiran-san." Reishin hissed and then left without waiting for a reply.

"Shuurei-dono will be happy to know that Rem-dono has returned." Seiran smiled and the emperor turned to him and smiled gaily at him.

"You should be happy as well." Ryuuki smiled and Seiran blushed slightly.

The next night a group of people sat around Reishin's table talking and eating very much enjoying themselves late into the night.

"We would like to make an announcement as some of you may have heard already Shuurei-dono is expecting our first child. We would like to announce tonight that we would like Seiran-san to be our babies godfather and Rem-dono to be the godmother." Ryuuki announce and the room erupted in clapping and cheers.

"You really want me to be your baby's godmother?" Rem asked Shuurei very touched that Shuurei had asked her.

"Yes. After all you are the closes I have to a sister." Shuurei told her smiling.

"Of course I'll be your child's godmother." Rem told her hugging her.

"Now then we need to go over the conditions and duties of being a godparent to the royal heirs." Grand Master Shou Taishi announced getting everyone attention.

"Firstly the godmother's responsibilities are to take of the mother-to-be, make sure she and the baby are healthy. The godmother will also move in with the mother-to-be to take care of anything she may need. After the baby is born it is the responsibility of the godmother to help raise the heir properly. It is the responsibility of the godfather to make sure the mother-to-be is safe at all times and to eliminate any harms or threats that may surface. It is also the responsibility of the godfather to prepare the father-to-be to be a father. We know that neither Rem-dono nor Seiran-san have not yet reared children of their own therefore the other Grandmaster's and myself will offer guidance and supervise. Lastly the godfather and godmother of the heirs have be to married therefore Seiran-san and Rem-dono you will be married before the baby is born." Grand Master Shou Taishi told them reading from his notes.

"Wait…wait are you saying I have to marry Seiran-san if I want to be the heirs godmother?" Rem questioned looking from Grand Master Shou Taishi to Shuurei and Ryuuki.

Grand Master Shou Taishi nodded and moved back from the table.

"I am very sorry I must decline your offer." Rem said bowing and the room erupted in protests.

The Grand Masters talked among themselves of the absurdity that Rem would decline such an offer while Ryuuki talked to Seiran who seemed hurt by Rem's rejection of being the godmother.

"Rem-dono come with me." Shuurei said pulling Rem out of the room and into the kitchen closely followed by Shouka and Reishin.

"What's going on Rem-dono why all of a sudden did you change your mind?" Shuurei asked her once they were in the kitchen.

"Isn't it obvious she doesn't want to marry into the Shi family or be associated with that useless emperor." Reishin smiled and received disapproval looks from Shuurei and Shouka.

"It wasn't like that. I do want to be your babies godmother I just don't think I can marry Seiran-san." Rem told them looking down.

"What is your reasoning? Seiran-san is very respectful and he will take good care of you." Shouka told her.

"I know he would I just don't like the idea of being cornered into something like this. I just thought it was a title I didn't know there were all these conditions and responsibilities. I want the freedom to marry whoever I want. I want to marry for love not just because of an obligation I know that sounds foolish." Rem explained to them.

"That is understandable perhaps we can work something out give you some time to decided." Shuurei said and Rem looked apprehensive about agreeing.

"If your only reservation about being Shuurei-dono's babies godmother is having to marry Seiran-san perhaps you should spend more time getting to know him better. You have after all only seen each other a few times. It would perhaps easy your concerns and make you feel better." Shouka suggested and Rem nodded.

"I suppose your right it wouldn't hurt to get to know him better before I made a decision." Rem told him and Shuurei smiled hugging Rem.

"Excellent." Shouka smiled walking out of the room.

"Everything has been resolved Rem-dono simply felt overwhelmed by the situation and freaked out so to speak. She has agreed to being the heir's godmother on a volunteer bases until she feels ready." Shouka announced and Rem bowed.

"That's better than a no." Ryuuki said to Seiran before he walked over to Rem to hug her.

"Thank for changing you mind we really want you to be our babies godmother." Ryuuki said letting down of her and Rem smiled.

"I had no idea there was going to be so many responsibilities and obligations involved." Rem said and he nodded.

"No one every tells you that until after you agree." Shuurei whispered and Rem giggled.

"We should get going it's getting late." Ryuuki said to Shuurei and she nodded.

"Why don't you come have lunch with us tomorrow and we can talk more." Shuurei said to Rem and she nodded hugging Shuurei before she and the emperor left.

"That was lovely." Shouka said as he and Rem walked home.

"Yes it was I suppose." Rem said.

The next morning Rem went for a walk around the city to see if she could find a job. She knew that she probably shouldn't get a job since she was probably going to be sent to the palace to tend to Shuurei but could they really force her to quit a job. She decided to test her luck and see what kind of jobs where available in the area. As Rem neared Okuma restaurant she saw Hisagi walking toward her and smiled.

"So your back Rem-dono." Hisagi smiled walking towards her.

"Yes I just arrived the other day." Rem told him.

"That's great and how long are you staying this time?" He asked walking with her into Okuma.

"Indefinitely the Kou clan has adopted me so I'll be staying for a while." Rem told him.

"I am sorry about your father." Hisagi told her taking her hand.

"Thank you so what are you doing shouldn't you be at Shiga House?" Rem asked.

"I should get going I am running some errands for Edi-sama. Do you want to maybe do something later tonight they just started offering boat rides down the canal do you want to check it out?" Hisagi asked standing up.

"Sure that sounds nice." Rem told him and really there wasn't a reason why should turn him down.

"I'll stop by and pick you up after dinner then." Hisagi said walking away leaving Rem sitting at the table.

"What can I get you to eat miss?" The waitress asked walking up to the table.

"I was wondering if you were hiring?" Rem asked the waitress and she nodded waving over the owner.

"She's inquiring about a job." The waitress told the owner and the owner sized up Rem.

"We are looking for more waitresses to handle the evening crowd. Do you think you can handle drunks when they get out of hand?" The owner asked.

"Yes I may not look it but I am capable of handle a man twice my size." Rem told her smiling.

"Than you can start Monday afternoon." The owner told her and Rem stood and bowed.

"Will that be all for today?" The waitress asked Rem.

"Yes could I also get a cup of Jasmine Tea?" Rem asked and the waitress nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Manslayer Legacy meets Royalty

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter Six

It wasn't that Rem was trying to avoid or be late for her lunch date with Shuurei and the emperor but she defiantly wasn't looking forward to it. Rem made her way to the palace and was met at the front gate by Seiran who escorted her to the emperor's quarters.

"Seiran-san." Rem said smiling before bowing when she saw him waiting for her.

"Rem-dono." Seiran said bowing offering her his arms.

"Thank you." Rem whispered taking his arm as they walked.

"I feel the need to apologize to you for what happened last night. I wasn't protesting marring you personally I was protesting having been backed into a corner and having to marry. I don't want you to think badly of me for protesting the marriage it's just that I want to marry for love not because of an obligation. I realize that arranged marriages occur all the time I just never thought I would take part in one." Rem explained as they walked.

"I understand your reasoning and I don't think any less of you for protesting the marriage. It is hard to accept something that was decided for you without your consent. I won't push you towards anything you don't want. I to understand and want to marry for love. Even if you don't decide to marry me I want you to know that l will always be around if you need me for anything." Seiran told her and Rem smiled.

"Thank you Seiran-san that means a lot." Rem said being touched by his words.

Once they reached the emperor's quarters Seiran opened the door for Rem to walk in and she waited just inside the door for him to return to her side and together they walked into the living area where Ryuuki and Shuurei were waiting for them.

"Good afternoon your majesty Shuurei-dono." Rem said bowing as Seiran bowed as well.

"Good afternoon Rem-dono, Seiran-sensei please have a seat." Ryuuki told them nodding.

"We really are glad that you are both are considering being our baby's godparents. The truth is we wouldn't fully trust anyone else to care for our child if something did happen." Shuurei told them.

"Forgive me but you really don't know me at all. Yes we are family but only distantly and we have only seen each other a handful of times." Rem told her.

"That maybe be true by my father has told me a great deal about your parents and from the times I've been around you I like you and trust you." Shuurei told her.

"I am honored and I will do my best to live up to your expectations."Rem said bowing.

"Then you accept to be our godmother?" The emperor asked.

"I would still like some time to fully think it over but I will more than likely accept." Rem told them bowing and Shuurei hugged her.

"I am so glad." Shuurei smiled.

"We are pleased as well. We feel our child would be in very caring and capable hands with you two." Ryuuki said smiling at Rem and Seiran.

When the lunch was over Rem went over to Shiga House to send a message to Megumi asking for her to send literature on pregnancy, mother and baby nutrition and baby development.

"You're early Rem-dono." Hisagi said smiling at Rem when she walked into Shiga House.

"I am not here for our date I am here to send a letter to Megumi-dono back in Ankang." Rem explained handing him the letter.

"Alright." Hisagi said folding up the letter smaller before attaching it to a hawk's leg.

"Are you going to stick around and wait for me to get off work or are you just going to come back later?" Hisagi asked as they walked through the back of the shop to release the hawk.

"I'll come back there are still some things I want to get in town before it gets too late." Rem told him and he nodded.

"Then ill see you later." Hisagi said heading back into the shop before Rem started walking down the alley way.

"Yes I'd like these three books." Rem said handing the books over to the clerk who looked from the books to Rem.

"Thank you for coming." The clerk said stepping out and checking Rem out again before scratching his head.

"Must be studying to be a midwife." The clerk finally muttered to himself going back to work.

After dinner Rem made her way back to Shiga House to find Hisagi for their boat ride. In Rem's mind she was conflicted on rather she should go on the boat ride with Hisagi or not. She did like him so far but part of her worried about what Shuurei, Ryuuki and especially Seiran would think they found out. She was after all only supposed to be thinking about being a godmother that didn't technically mean dating someone else while she figured it out. She decided that it wouldn't hurt just to go with Hisagi just this once.

'_Seiran seemed to understand where I was coming from and he would understand why I decided to go on a date with Hisagi right?_' Rem told herself as she walked into Shiga House.

"Hisagi-san." Rem said walking over to him and he smiled.

"You came back Rem-dono. I was afraid you wouldn't." Hisagi smiled taking her hand and leading her out the back door.

"You really didn't think I'd be back…is there a reason why I shouldn't have come back?" Rem questioned.

"No but most girls don't come back after we make a date. Thank you for keeping your word." Hisagi said smiling and Rem nodded.

When Hisagi and Rem reached the docks the scene made Rem a little uneasy. The dock wasn't that well lit and the boats seemed old and rickety not to mention there wasn't anyone else around.

"Are you sure this is it." Rem asked looking at Hisagi and he nodded.

"See we got the boats and the canal and we are alone. Did you really want a bunch of people around because I did request and pay extra to have the canal to ourselves?" Hisagi said helping Rem into the boat.

"This is alright I guess." Rem told him reluctantly getting in the boat and sitting down.

"It'll be fun and romantic I promise." Hisagi told her pushing off the dock and beginning to row them down the canal.

After a few minutes Rem had settled down and was enjoying the ride when Hisagi stopped rowing and came and sat down beside her.

"See isn't this nice." He said smiling at her.

"Yes I suppose it is nice." Rem said looking up at the sky.

Rem was a little zoned out watching the stars when suddenly Hisagi was kissing her and untying her kimono.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rem yelled pushing him away.

"Seriously?" He asked continuing to untie her kimono.

"Don't." Rem cried grabbing at her kimono.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Rem asked moving away from him rocking the boat at the same time.

"Are you really that naïve that you didn't see this coming?" Hisagi asked grabbing a hold of Rem and pulling her over to him.

Rem realized what was going on and just how stupid she was for coming at that moment. Hisagi wasn't looking for any kind of relationship he only wanted one thing from her.

"Just relax it'll be fun." Hisagi said kissing her and Rem pushed him away.

"No take me back to the dock." Rem demanded trying to push him away again.

"I will just come back over here I don't want you mad at me." Hisagi told her and Rem contemplated whether to take his hand or not.

When Rem was in reach Hisagi grabbed a hold of her while covering her mouth and forcing her on the floor of the boat. Rem screamed bloody murder trying to get away while Hisagi finished untied her kimono. Rem closed her eyes waiting for an opportunity to escape. Lucky she didn't have to wait long while Hisagi was trying to reposition himself she took the opportunity to kicking him in the balls. He let go of her hands and she punched him in the face before kicking him in the stomach sending and while he was in the fetal position she stood up and kicked him again sending him into the water before jumping off the opposite side of the boat and beginning to swim to shore. When Rem reached the shore she looked around and realized that she had no idea where she was. She could hear splashing behind her and without turning around she just started running to get away from Hisagi. She managed to weave her way through the city and finally stopped running when she felt she she'd be safe. She looked around trying to figure out where she was she luckily saw a patrolman and made her way over to him.

"Hi I am a little lost can you direct me to the Kou estate." Rem asked and the man looked her up and down seeing that she was soaking wet.

"You continue on this street for a few more blocks and then turn left. It's about 4 blocks in. Would you like me to take you there instead at this late hour?" The patrol man questioned and Rem nodded.

"Thank you so much." Rem smiled.

"May I ask your business at the Kou estate? And why exactly your all wet" The patrolmen asked as they walked.

"Kou Shouka is my uncle and I just moved in with him a few days ago and I am afraid I don't know my way around the city yet. I thought I'd follow the river to find a place I knew but then I slipped down the bank and into the river and then there was this guy who started harassing me while I was walking on the bank and I thought it be safer to just walk though the city instead." Rem explained.

"There are many dirt old men in this town so be more careful next time and have your uncle escort you." The patrolmen told her and Rem nodded.

"Thank you so much for helping me to find my way. I think ill be alright now to find my way." Rem told him when the estate came into view.

"If you're sure." The patrolmen said and Rem nodded continuing to walk.

"Have a good night miss." He called after her.

"And you as well." Rem said bowing before disappearing into the main gate.

Once inside the front gate Rem quickly made her way to the back gate and continued on her way to the palace. There were two guards standing guard at the palace gate when Rem reached it.

"Forgive me for the late hour I am Kamiya Rem and I must speak with Lady Shuurei." Rem told them bowing deeply.

Both guards looked at Rem suspiciously.

"What business do you have with lady Shuurei at this late hour?" one of the guards questioned.

"I am lady Shuurei's cousin Kamiya Rem, Kou Shouka and Kou Reishin are my uncles. I was just here earlier this afternoon having lunch with lady Shuurei and the emperor. Please I must speak with lady Shuurei." Rem said bowing again.

"Wait here." One of the guards said disappearing into the gate.

"Your majesty a Kamiya Rem is at the front gate requesting to see Lady Shuurei. Should we let her in or send her away?" The guard asked bowing.

"Why is Rem-dono here so late?" Shuuei asked from behind the emperor.

"Please escort her to Lady Shuurei's room." The emperor told the guard and he bowed again before leaving.

"Your majesty why did you not bring Rem-dono here first or have me or Kouyuu go escort her?" Shuuei asked the emperor.

"We didn't think of it if you wish you may escort her." Ryuuki told Shuuei and he left to find Rem.

"I will escort her to Lady Shuurei's quarters." Shuuei told the guard as he led Rem through the main gate.

"Thank you Shuuei-san." Rem said bowing and Shuuei bowed in return.

The guard bowed and went back to his post while Shuuei and Rem walked.

"What brings you here so late Rem-dono? Are you all wet?" Shuuei asked taking notice to how Rem looked.

"Yes I am. I had a mishap earlier and haven't had a change to change my clothes." Rem told him sheepishly as they neared the harem.

Shuuei eyed her suspiciously wondering what exactly happened that she would be all wet at this hour at night.

"Thank you so much Shuuei-san." Rem said bowing as Shuuei knocked on the harem's door.

The door slide open and Shuurei looked out at Rem and Shuuei a little confused.

"Rem-dono what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I needed to talk to you I hope it's alright I know it's kind of late." Rem said bowing.

"Of course it's alright come in." Shuurei told her bowing to Shuuei and thanking him for escorting her there.

Shuurei slide the door close and Rem bit her lip.

"What's wrong Rem-dono?" Shuurei asked seeing Rem crying.

"Hisagi….he tried to ra…he tried to rape me." Rem cried between breaths into Shuurei's shoulder as Shuurei tried to comfort her and figure out what was wrong.


End file.
